The New Enemy The Next Generation of Mews
by Krystyna Jo
Summary: Cari is a good kid. She never gets into trouble and her life was perfect. Though one day she ends up discovering something in her daddy's lab that maybe just maybe she shouldnt have found rite then.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok third story yadayadayad ok here is the story hope you like it!**

**Disc- I do not own Mew Mew power if i did Zoey would kill mark!

* * *

**

**The New Enemy- The Next Generation of Mews**

**Chapter 1**

**"I have to figure out what's down here" I said half to myself. I knew I wasn't supposed to be down here. If daddy found out that I was down here he would skin me alive. I think he was hiding this from me for a reason.**

**Something then caught my eye. It was small and glowing.**

**"Wow!" I said quietly. I walked over to the small shining thing and I reached out to touch it. I quickly withdrew my hand though because I knew I shouldn't touch it. Then again it was shiny, and who didn't like shiny things?**

**I reached out once more to grab the small object. I grabbed the object and a powerful force surrounded me.**

**"AHHH!" I screamed. As quickly as the force appeared it had disappeared. The door slammed open and the sound of feet coming down the stairs could be heard. I turned around but I didn't move I was fixed to the spot like a deer trapped in the headlights of a car.**

**"OUT! OUT !" my dad screamed. "IF I ever catch you down here again I'll…" he started, but I didn't hear him cuz I slammed the door in his face before he could finish. I ran up the stairs past my mom who was now making supper, and ran out the door.**

**Once I was out of the door I stuck my fingers in my mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. A white wolf came running up to me and howled a greeting. Unlike others I could understand her , she said "Hey Cari where too?"**

**"Anywhere," I said as I pocketed something "But here" I said as I crawled on Wolfie's back and she took off.**

* * *

**Ok there you go i hope you liked it review and ill update!**

**Krystina 'Sixpack' Curtis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its Krystina again! I hope that you who read but reamin silent liked the last chapter! That is what you could have said a hook chapter. Reveiw time!**

**00TheBlackDove00: I have answers in this chapter-except that she can talk to wolves that will come later i promise! (Holds wooden spoon in front read to to beat someone!)**

**Here is the story!

* * *

The New Enemy-The second Generation of Mews **

**Chapter 2**

**We had reached our first stop-Brooke Coolridges house. I let out a high pitched whistle and Wolfie let out a howl. Within moments the door flew open and a girl came running out and another wolf came running up.**

**"What's up?" Brooke asked as she approached us.**

**"I'll tell you later," I said smiling remembering when we all got our wolves.**

**Flashback**

**"Leave them wolves alone they dint never do nothing to you!" a four year old me screamed running up to a poacher (I'm 6 now)**

**"Yeah right kid these are rare snow wolves and you almost never find them in Tokyo!"**

**"Those wolves didn't do anything to you leave them alone!" Brooke screamed at them for once being brave.**

**"Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!" five figures said as they went and fired attacks at the poacher.**

**Once the poacher ran off a girl in pink came up to me and said "Here why don't you and your friends take the cubs? There mother was killed and im sure she would like you to have them."**

**"OK! Wait till we tell mommy we saw the mewmews!"**

**End Flashback"**

**The next stop was Samantha Roberts house. Brooke and I let out a high pitched whistle and our wolves howled-this was like our secret call. The door whipped open and Sam and her wolf came out.**

**After this house we'll have two houses left. We then took off and reached Delilah Hanson's house. We did our secret call and Delilah came rushing out with her wolf. We then took off for the Benjamin's residence.**

**Within five minutes we arrived at Amara Benjamin's house. Brooke, Sam, Delilah and I did our secret call and she raced out of the house.**

"**Tammy's not home!" Amara said as she caught up with us.**

**"Miss Priss is never home!" Delilah said in an annoyed way.**

**"Hey I hear that!" someone said from behind her.**

**"Tamara your here!" I said. "Now come-on we have to get away from these house I have to show you guys something!"**

**The six of us looked kinda different there riding in the moonlight, since some of us had aliens as fathers (only I new that though. Not supposed to either.)**

**Delilah-who's father is an alien named Dren-doesn't have very many friends. She had bright pink hair with dull green streaks, amber eyes, and pointed ears. She usually wears blue jeans and a tank top with a kitten on it that says "Hot Stuff!"**

**Samantha the oldest of us-her father is an alien too. She has purple hair with grayish streaks, grey almost whit eyes, and her ears were pointed too. She wore Tommy jeans and a purple shirt that said "Super star!" The shirt also had a gray wolf on it.**

**Brooke has green hair, brown eyes, and unlike others in our group normal ears and her fathers name was Wesley J. Coolridg the third (my dad's partner in crime.) She usually wore jean shorts and a green shirt with a kitten on it.**

**Amara has strawberry blonde hair, amber eyes, and pointed ears (her dad is and alien too. His name is Tarb." She wore a yellow circus outfit her mom gave her cuz she monkeys around like she did when she was little.**

**Tammy has blonde hair, bright blue eyes and normal ears, (she is an only child and was adopted, her mother Corina isn't married either though.) She wears flare jeans and a blue and white shirt that says "Rock the House!"**

**I though was the strangest. My dad was half alien cause of something that had happened when he was little. I had blonde hair that was so blonde that it was almost white. I have one blue eye and one brown eye and my ears were pointed. I unlike the others, wore whatever I wanted, I'd probably go naked if my mother would let me. Last but not least I had a prized possession- a choker with fairy-angel wings on the gold chain with a baby blue stone in the wings.**

**"Were here so what's up?" Tammy asked as if she was actually missing something.**

**"These," I said as I pulled something out of my pocket. " I found these in the basement of the café!"**

**"Wow are we supposed to be surprised?" the others said sarcastically.**

**"You called us here for that?" Delilah and Tammy screamed at me. " Im sure your father didn't want you down there for a reason!"**

**"Well I was down there, I took these thinking that these could be what the mewmews used to transform!"**

**"They haven't been around for atleast two years Cari! Get that through you thick six-year old skull!" Samantha said laughing.**

**I quickly got on Wolfie howled loudly which meant meeting adjourned, and I left.. When I reached my house I got off Wolfie and I quickly ran to the back of the house were the window to my bedroom was. I jumped up on the roof beneath the window, pried the window open, and I went into my room. I changed into my floor length nightgown and I went to bed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but this time i went atleast 3 reviews to continue ok? if no reviews no story. So click the button and R+R! **

Krystina

Sorry it took so long but this time i went atleast 3 reviews to continue ok? if no reviews no story. So click the button and R+R! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone its me again. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have had serious writers block but now I have the next two chapters here for you. I hope you like them. And here are the reviews!**

**IloveRyou - Cari's parents are Elliot and a girl name Taria. The reason it says that Elliot is half alien is because back when the mews all thought that Elliot was the blue knight i was writing this and thats what i put but theres a different explanation in this chapter so enjoy. I hope your not confused any more because when your confused i am!lol**

**Mew-Sahara - You got more and here it is! lol**

**kattyblackrules -****Yeah i no that my stories are confusig, they usually are but i dont no why, oh well. Then the parents of every one are- Elliot and Taria, Dren and Zoey, Tarb and Kikki, Sardon and Renee,Wesley and Bridgett, and Corina is single. I'm sorry there isnt enough detail and i no that mary sues are interesting for awhile but characters should be flawed that is why Cari will be really flawed soon. And thanks for the complaments on my writing.**

**-Meowi- - Here is your MORE MORE MORE to the story and like i said to kattyblackrules thanx and i will work on my problems and i will make her as flawed as i can.**

**Now on to the story!

* * *

**

The New Enemy-The Next Generation of Mews

"Where is everyone?" I screamed to the black nothingness around me. "Mommy? Daddy? Uncle Wesley? Anybody?" The dark corridor that I was walking down just seemed to go on and on and it seemed like it would never stop. 'There must be a light somewhere' I thought to myself as I started to run forward as fast as I could. Suddenly a bright white light came out of nowhere came towards me and surrounded me.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I woke up back in my pixie decorated bedroom. I was gasping for breath trying to make sure that this was actually a dream or what it meant.

This dream had been plaguing me for about two weeks now and every night the dream had been the same-a long dark hallway with no light until it started to swallow me as if I had done something wrong when I went into my Daddy's lab. That place all ways had made me wonder. My dad is always down there as if trying to find a cure for something. From what I heard the reason he has that lab was because he used to be the one who would make Mew Mews and one day when trying to find a vaccine for each DNA that he injected the girls with he turned himself into a half of an alien. I think that this means he can turn into an alien but he will keep certain things that aliens have that humans don't like the pointy ears. At least I think.

After I came home that one day the next day my dad looked realy stressed as if something he needed was stolen. I think the little green martian men came and took them-you know the little green men that your mommy or daddy tell you that will come and take some of your most prized possession if you don't eat your broccoli. It happened to me once the came and took my little blue sparkly nail polish and I had just got that the day before to, oh well.

In two days is Thanksgiving at Zoey and Dren Hanson's house. My grandparents on both sides of my family are dead so we go there and me and the other girls are finally old enough to go camping outside on Thanksgiving without the Turkey Man coming and eating us up because we were bad and didn't eat enough turkey. Well maybe I can get to sleep before dad tries to wake me up and that aint pleasant.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Chapter three of the story and here is the Chapter four of the story.I hope you liked this so please read and review.**

Mich


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey its me Mich and Im back yet again to grace you with the presence of another story chapter. I think this chapter is the reason why I haven't posted lately because I couldn't think of what to put and the last chapter was so short but I'm sorry and here is this chapter of the storyim sorry there are no reviews this time but next time i will have double the reviews next time.**

* * *

**The New Enemy-The Next Generation of Mews**

**"You must!" a voice shouted at me. **

**"NO! I can't!" I said looking around. The only thing around was a tree with a pink fairy and a blue fairy.**

**"You must fly!" the pink one said looking like she was going to throttle me.**

**"To save the kingdom, _OUR_ kingdom, _YOUR_ kingdom!" the blue fairy said finishing the pink ones sentence.**

**"I can't I'm only six I can't fly and I'm not a pixie!"**

**""You must help. You must fly, you must!" both pixies chanted toghether scaring me all the way.**

**"No I can't do it. I' cant. I'm too afraid!" I said trying to back away but I was getting no where. "GAHHHH" I screamed as it felt like wings exploding from my back.**

**"FLY YOU MUST FLY!" the pixies screamed at me louder then before.**

**"I'm scared I don't wanna! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**There was another bright flash of white light and I woke up, but I wasn't in my room anymore. I was surrounded by trees and lots of them.**

**"Are you sure these predesites will work Dren? You do know that the Black Knights will be most unpleasant if they hear that you goof another predasite up." Someone with a sly tone said**

**"Of course I am Sardon. Why wouldn't I be" the one named Dren said boastingly. **

**"Dren you have been wrong in the past and you should be lucky your here because of you last incident with Deep Blue and a predasite, he could've had your hide. Well, anyways what does it do?" the one named Sardon asked.**

**"Yeah lover boy what does it do?" asked the last un-named one.**

**"Shut up Tarb. This predasite will destroy anyone that gets in its way, and if it detects someone with incredible powers it destroys them! So wanna see it now?"**

**asked Dren jumping up and down.**

**"Go ahead," Sardon said looking slightly bored.**

**There was a bright flash of light and Dren was holding a jellyfish type thing and in the other hand was a small object that kinda looked like a crystal. The jely fish thing absorbed the crystal and in it's place a huge monster appeared. It looked like a mix between a dinosaur, a unicorn, a dragon, and a chow dog and it was looking right at me.**

**I pulled out the small thing from my pocket and made one wish: that if the monster came after me please protect me. There was a bright flash of light and a powerful force surrounded me. When the light disappeared I wasn't in my pj's anymore. I was in a baby blue cheerleading skirt, a baby blue tanktop, knee high boots, and I had pixie wings. My hair was done up in a braided bun and it had a small tiara placed in front of it. I had a blue mask on and a pair of baby blue gloves.**

**"What was that Sardon asked.**

**The monster came forward a few steps then launched an attack at me. I jumped right before it hit me.**

**"What a Mew Mew?" shouted Tarb pointing at me.**

**"Who are you!" Dren shouted at me.**

**" I am Pixie. Who are you?"**

**"Like it matters who we are," Sardon said almost shouting. "ARIEL TEMPEST!"**

**I dodged the attack but barely. 'I hafta stop that thing before it gets to town.'**

**"Pixie bell!" I guietly said the first thing that came to my mind. PIXIE BELL FULL POWER!" I shouted destroying the monster.**

**"WHAT? Dren your an idiot!" screamed Tarb. Dren? That name sounds familiar. Uh oh Delila's dad's name is Dren.**

**"Your the idiot Tarb!" Shouted Dren accusingly. Tarb? Tarb is Amara's dad!**

**"Shut up both of you!" Sardon screamed at them. That has to be Sam's dad!**

**"Now to take car of you! PIXIE BELL FULL POWER!" I shouted.**

**"ARRRRGGGH!" they screamed as the attack hit them.**

**"We better get out of here!" Tarb said as they all disappeared.**

**"PIXIE TELEPORT!" I said as I teleported back to my bedroom with a small crack. "I guess I better get some sleep before tomorrow's Thanksgiving party at Zoey and Dren's house." I said as I de-transformed and crawled into bed.**

**

* * *

Well I hope you liked that chapter. I did. I just wanna let you no that I am going to Missouri to visit some relatives for three weeks and I dont no if they have a copmputer that ill be able to use so it may be a while before I update again. Thanks and sorry it took this long to get these chapters up. O and i would like at least 12reviews to post the nest chapter(total of 12 reviews not 12 reviews just for this chapter but that would be nice) so atleast 6 reviews more before i post the next chapters. Thanx and byez!**

**Mich**


	5. Important note!

Hey y'all you'll never guess what! I finally rediscovered good ole fanfiction! Whoever would have thought right? But the age ole question I have for all of my readers if there are any out there would you like it if I picked up where I left off on my stories or should they meet the faithful trashcan that has met so many others stories? Even if you think they just need to be reviewed and reposted to get the best out of them, give me a review and I'll see what I can do kays? Ill even see what I can do for getting up a poll and that way you can drop your votes there but if not just drop me a review.

;-p

Laterz

Krys


End file.
